


Quiet

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [31]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: Katherine Ashford knew how to keep people quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of my "the games" series because it isn't in that universe. This is in fact a little intro piece for my blackmailer character, Kat, for whom I am currently setting up a Tumblr ask blog.

Katherine Ashford knew everything about everyone. That everyone knew.

Your husband was having an affair? Kat was crouching behind a tree, writing down details. Your sister was feeling sad? Bet your butt Kat knew the reason, and she would probably show up at her door with a plate of cookies and a request to be let in. You think that your friend may secretly be a vampire? Kat would sneak around, writing, watching, listening.

There were whispers in the town, and few people heard them as well as did Kat. And while many spies before her used it for nothing but destruction of evils, everyone knew about the human side of Kat. The good side.

The side that took the time to make your favorite food if you were feeling sad. The side that remembered birthdays and anniversaries and always brought some kind of gift for the neighbors. The side that was bubbly and happy and excitable, that liked to read and bake and wear good fashion and be everyone's friend.

But not everyone knew about the Katherine Ashford that came out at night, the one that would sneak out and sneak into the mafia's hidden meeting place with her little red notebook and a devilish grin on her face.

"Alex might be a vampire."

"I think that girl is an arsonist."

"Kill him. He's the jailor."

"Is there anyone I need to keep quiet?"

The scandals, the affairs, the dirt that she would dig up...that was when it came out. It was as if Kat was a witch of the seas, and the information rose up and circled her, spinning, waiting to be pointed in three sharp knocks in the middle of the night.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hello, lookout."

A startled man, jumping back. "You know who I am?"

"'Course I do. You told the jailor. It was in his will, shown to the entire goddamn town. And there's more I know about you, sweetheart. For example, you're not exactly faithful to your wife, now, are you?"

"I am _very_ faithful to my wife, thank you very much," he snapped, moving to close the door. But her foot stood, unyielding, in the way as she pulled papers out of her purse.

"Proof. Read it _very carefully_ and you'll see. I know everything about you, dear. No need to lie."

His eyes widened as he looked up at her, pleading, _begging._ "Don't tell anyone, _please,_ I'll do anything, _anything,_ just don't tell, _please-_ "

"Keep quiet about what you saw that night. Actually, just keep quiet in general. If I catch you breathing _one word_ tomorrow, to _anyone..._ bye bye your secrets."

She smiled. The town would grow to fear that smile. And once the secret about who she really was came out, they would fear her.

The thought made Kat sad, she thought later that night as she lay in bed looking up through the window at the stars. They had been her friends, once.

But they were fakes, all of them, and cruel and mean underneath it all, and that feeling of shame subsided through her years of experience.

There would be many more years to come. Kat loved her mafia job too much to ever quit it.


End file.
